Shaken With Fear
by MadameFanfiction123
Summary: "Then why do you hit me, Leo? Love isn't supposed to leave bruises and it isn't supposed to have you terrified of your lover. You scare me, you make me paranoid. You hurt me," she cried. Alli is afraid to leave Leo for the guy she is truly in love with. Will Alli eventually leave Leo or will she stay with him and let him continue to harm her?


**This idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I just had to make an account and write this. My update schedule is every Friday UNLESS I have something important to do. If I don't have anything to do Monday -Thursday or Saturday -Sunday, I'll update on those days also.**

**I love Bhandallas! They are extremely cute! I just want Alli to leave Leo soooo bad. **

**Now, about this story Alli and Leo are dating, for now. Dallas and Alli are actually friends in here. ADAM ISN'T DEAD in here. This story is a little dark. There will be attempted rape, abuse, and usage of drugs. If you cannot handle this, please do not read. You have been warned! **

**x-Leave reviews, let me know what you think, please! Don't forgot to follow/favorite! **

**Disclaimer* : I do not own anything Degrassi related. I only own my story plot.**

**-Madame FanFiction123**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fear

She woke up, feeling him breathing on her neck and soft snores escaping his lips. Carefully, Alli slipped out of bed and tiptoed out into the hallway. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A whimper dripped from her lips as she looked at the darkened bruised that was placed around her eye. She brushed her fingertips around her eye and shook her head.

Last night was hectic! Her and Leo had got into a fight, once again. He had tossed her around as if she only weighed a pound. He punched her repeatedly, smacked her on the ground, and called her names. His angry words still lingered in her head.

_"What the hell were you doing with him?" he seethed, as she barely made her way into the house._

_Alli sighed on the outside, trying to show that she had no fear, but in the inside she was trembling with fear. She was invited to go out with Clare and a couple of her friends from high school. They wanted to have a gathering, just like old times. Clare had suggested that they go to a bar, drink a little, and let loose to get away from the adult life. She had invited Leo to go, but unfortunately, he didn't want to. He told her that he'd rather get slowly tortured than to hang out with her crummy friends. _

_When he referred to "him", he was speaking of Dallas. She and Dallas had become close over the years. He was a good friend to her and made her feel better after dealing with Leo. He became her rock and she was grateful to have him. Alli was even starting to fall in love with him. Yes, she felt guilty, because she had Leo, but Dallas treated her like a queen. He made her feel special and showed her that not all men were not a jackass. He was her escape from hell._

_How did Leo know she was hanging with Dallas?_

_"It was a group outing, Leo. Dallas just so happened to get invited," she admitted._

_"Did you know he was going to be there?" he growled, balling his hands into a fist._

_"N-No, I had no idea," she whimpered, backing up into the front door._

_"Do you think I'm a fool, Alli? You're cheating on me with him!"_

_"I am not cheating on you! You're crazy, Leo!"_

_"Oh, so now I'm crazy? You little bitch!" he snarled, back-handing her._

_Alli cried out as she placed her hand on her stinging cheek. She slid on to the ground and looked up at Leo with fear. Fresh tears slid from her face and she trembled. Before she could get up, Leo had grabbed her arms and forcefully stood her up. _

_"Leo, y-you said you wouldn't-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, punching her in her left eye._

_"You little whore! I told you to stay away from him!"_

_"Please, stop," she whined._

_He kept punching her. Blow after blow, Alli let out a shrilling cry. She pleaded Leo to stop, but as usual, he ignored her. After a while, Leo had finally decided to stop. Alli crawled into a corner and wept. Leo showed no sympathy as he walked away, leaving her to drown in her tears. She remained in the corner, alone, for thirty minutes. Leo had walked back out in nothing but a towel. _

_Though Alli was angry and hurt, she couldn't help but stare at his body. He walked over towards her and helped her to her feet. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry." This was a line she was tired of hearing. He was always sorry, and yet, he kept doing the same thing repeatedly. Alli was angry with herself, also. She was a coward. She was afraid to leave Leo, because of the threats he had yelled at her each time she threatened to leave. He told her she was worthless, that no one would want her after he was done with her. He left permanent bruises on her body and on her heart. He had scared her in ways she couldn't even imagine. _

_"I love you with all of my heart and I'll continue to love you until the day I die," he told her._

_"Then why do you hit me, Leo? Love isn't supposed to leave bruises and it isn't supposed to have you terrified of your lover. You scare me, you make me paranoid. You hurt me," she cried._

_"I don't mean to, sweetie. I do it because I'm scared, also. Alli, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm scared that I'll lose you to him. . . that Dallas guy," he growled. _

_"Dallas is just a friend. You have to understand that I have guy friends, who know that I'm with you. They'll never cross that line as long as we're together and I won't let them because I only have love for you," she said, feeling slightly guilty for lying. _

_Leo leaned down and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, instantly melting into the passionate kiss. _

_"Marry me," he mumbled into the kiss._

_"Leo, you know that I'm not ready for marriage yet."_

_"Then I'll wait," he said, smiling as he picked her up and carried her into the room._

Alli didn't realize that she was crying until the tear fell on to her lip. She quickly wiped it away and decided to take a shower. She was meeting Clare today to discuss something about her wedding. It was odd that Clare was marrying someone who wasn't Eli. Everyone thought that those two would get married and have little EClare babies, but she reunited with K.C. and now the two were getting married. It was a huge twist and a shocker to everyone, including Eli who had found out from Adam.

Alli turned on the shower and stripped from her night clothes. She stepped in and winced when the hot water hit her fresh bruises. Her body was decorated with dark purple bruises. She laid her head on the cool shower tile and silently cried. Why couldn't she have the guts to leave him? Whenever she tried to, his threats running through her mind would send her right back. Alli stared off into space as she cleaned her body. After she washed off the soap clinging to her body, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed her towel from the rack and wrapped it tightly around her body. When she walked back into the room, Leo was sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her cell phone.

"Clare called," he said, staring into her eyes, "She said that she'll met you at The Dot in thirty minutes."

"Oh, great. Let me just get dressed."

"Is anyone else coming?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Jenna is. We're just discussing marriage details, then going dress shopping, okay?"

"If she has a bachelor party, you're not going. You understand me?"

Alli stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. Who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't do? He always tried to monitor her every move. He would follow her from afar instead of coming along with her. She never understood why he did this until she realize he just wanted a reason to yell and hit her.

"Leo, I'm not starting with you now," she said, grabbing her undergarments.

She let her towel drop on the floor and she placed on her undergarments. Then, she walked to the closet, deciding what she wanted to wear. She found her favorite hot pink shirt that had a huge, white belt across. Then, she found her white skinny jeans. She placed them on and grabbed her hot pink pumps. She ran to the bathroom to fix her hair. She groaned once she noticed that she still had to cover that bruise on her eye. Alli caked a lot of makeup on her eye, making sure there wasn't any trace of the bruise. Deciding that she was running out of time, Alli threw her hair into a ponytail with bangs.

She walked back out of the bathroom and went into the room to receive her phone from Leo. When she tried to get it from him, he snatched away. She sighed, not wanting to go through this with him. She had to head out before her best friends came to start some mess.

Jenna and Clare hated Leo. They know what he does to Alli and they hate how she is still with him. They know she won't leave him, but they hope that she eventually would.

"Leo, I need to go. Please hand me my phone."

"You never get this dressed up for me. Tell me, Alli, is Dallas going to be there?"

When she didn't respond immediately, he stood up and her heart jumped while her body flinched. She swallowed the lump in her throat, prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Answer me, Alli!"

"No, Leo! Now, give me my phone. I have to leave!"

"So you can see Dallas, right? You're trying to hurry and leave me. Well fine," he yelled, throwing her iPhone at the wall, hearing it crack, "You can have your damn phone!"

She gasped and ran over to her phone, picking up the shattered phone. Alli was raging with fury. She shook her head and tried to run out the room, but Leo grabbed her, pulling her back and slamming her as hard as he could into the wall. Her vision instantly blurred. Leo began choking her and she tried her hardest to gasp for air. She clawed at his hands, trying to pry them away. She slowly slipped into the darkness and everything went black.


End file.
